Love Everlasting
by Enchantressofthestars
Summary: Another Winifred Foster appears in Jesse Tuck's life.


Love Everlasting

_A sequel to the movie version of 'Tuck Everlasting'_

Chapter 1

Jesse loved most everything about immortal spring and the altitudinous oak tree. It was one of the undisturbed places that he could find solace in the ceaseless beauty of nature. But most of all he loved being next to Winnie's grave. The words 'Dear wife' and 'Dear mother' wounded him terribly. Just the fact that she had chosen another man over him and loved him, it smarted just to think about it.

Winnie was the closest thing to love he had ever had. Of course, in the flurry of the moment when he kissed her, he felt that it was truly love, the kind that Shakespeare wrote about midst his countless plays. Jesse had read many tales of love. So many he couldn't even remember. They all told tales of a passion so intriguing and fiery that it burned its victims with it and left ashes as scars when it was done. But it was something he could never have. That was another penalty of living until Kingdom Come.

Jesse knew what he and Winnie had couldn't really be love and that was why she hadn't drunken from the eternal spring. She had to have met another man that lit her on fire. There were times when women or younger girls on the brink of womanhood would flirt with them and he would kiss them then leave with guilt. He knew if to keep himself free from pain he couldn't dare grow close to a woman, she would respond with horror and disbelief when she learned the truth about him. He couldn't force her to drink from the spring either. Just the thought met anger twist inside his soul. Why were the Tuck's chosen to drink from that spring? Why them? Why? Why? A snap of a twig brought Jesse's head up in a snap. There was a girl hiding behind a thin bush, her hands parting the branches. Jesse blinked his eyes disbelievingly; the girl was the exact image of Winnie Foster. 'Am I dreaming?' Jesse wondered outloud, his eyes wide.

"No you're not Jesse," the girl laughed, coming out behind the bush, her hand straying to steady herself as she came towards him.

"Winnie?" Jesse asked, standing up to take the girl's hand. She was beautiful but up close, she didn't exactly match Winifred Foster's features. Her hair was loose, a sort of darker color then Winnie's, her face was profiled more and her eyes seemed to be blue-green instead of the crystal baby blue Winnie's had been. She had on tight blue jeans that clung to her hips and small white lace tank top. Her feature was voluminous; there was no denying that. As usual, Jesse's pulse quickened whenever he saw an attractive woman and he had the impulse to reach out and touch this strange girl's cheek.

"What's your name?" he asked squeezing her hand.

"Winifred Foster," she replied, giving Jesse's hand a playful tug and leading him to the oak tree.

"That's impossible," Jesse retorted with a nervous bout of laughter. "She's dead that's her grave right there."

"I'm her granddaughter, Jesse," Winifred said, smiling. "I dislike the name Winifred though. I would prefer something more glamorous, perhaps Gwyneth or Rachelle. Wouldn't you?"

Jesse looked at her sarcastically. "But you can't be her granddaughter, you'd have to be nearly 50 years old."

"Both my mother and grandmother had their child when they were in their forties. Strange isn't it? And so far both have only had one child."

Jesse felt strongly upset at this strange girl who looked so much like Winifred. It made him miss her even more. "Please leave me," Jesse said softly, turning away from the girl.

"I'm sorry," said Winifred quietly, "I've been waiting for you. My whole life ever since I was a little girl. My grandmother said, 'Wait for Jesse, Lya, please wait for Jesse."

"Lya?" Jesse asked.

"Lya is my nickname that I normally go by. Please Jesse, don't leave. My grandmother chose me for you. She knew you would come back."

"She chose you for me?" Jesse asked, anger rising in his voice. "But I chose her for me, HER, not you."

"My grandmother loved you Jesse, but she loved my grandfather too. What was she supposed to do? She was already thirty and she couldn't marry a seventeen year old!"

"Why didn't she drink the water right away then?" Jesse replied, coldness thickening in his voice.

"She left."

"What?"

"She left Treegap and didn't know that she would be gone for so long. She's sorry Jesse, you know, she loved you too."

"Of course she did," Jesse replied sarcastically turning away and starting to walk off. "Goodbye Winifred Foster."

"Wait!!" Lya shouted, forcing Jesse to spin around. "Do you feel anything?"

'Wha-" Lya leaned forward and kissed Jesse softly, her mouth massaging his gently.

"There, did you feel something?"

"No," Jesse replied shortly, resuming his walk from the horse.

"Jesse, why won't you give me a chance?" Lya said in exasperation. Jesse turned around angrily and looked at her. Truly she was beautiful, most men would jump at the chance just for a date with her. She had wild features, like an untamed horse. Jesse softened suddenly, a fence of stubbornness still guarding his true feelings.

"Lya you are a amazing and as beautiful as your grandmother but the kind of life I live, there couldn't be anyone in my life."

"I know your story Jesse, I think there can be."

"How?"

"I drank the water."

"What?" Jesse exploded, disbelief firing in his eyes.

"My grandmother told me so many things about you. You are even more beautiful then she described. I don't know honestly. I just had a strong desire to be with you. I am my grandmother's gift to you."

"I don't want pity, you are a fool Lya."

"You're not the first one who's told me that."

"Go away please."

"And what else am I supposed to do? I gave up eternal life to be with you Jesse! Don't make my choice of immortality be in vain." Jesse refused to look at her, instead watching the trees of the forest wave in the wind. The quiet was so lovely and peaceful that he almost forgot Lya was there.

"I love you Jesse."

"How is that possible," Jesse bursted, turning back towards Lya. "You don't even KNOW me! I am a man destined to live with pain every day and it seems you just want to add to it."

"Let me help Jesse, please," Lya begged, a tear gliding down her soft cheek.

"You can't Lya! You can't!"

"Yes I can Jesse Tuck, I can and you know it. This is your second chance at having Winnie back, why won't you take it?"

"And how would you like, trying to be another woman, a man kissing you and the face in his head different then yours?"

"You don't understand," Lya bit back shakily. "I loved my grandmother, I barely knew her but the last thing she said was 'wait for him, please'. I decide now that mostly I did it for her, not for you. I feel so stupid now. I sacrificed everything for nothing. Now I know your pain Jesse you are not the only one so stop being selfish." Jesse gazed dumbly back at the young woman sitting on the stone, her shoulders shaking in soundless sobs.

"Shh, shhh, it's okay now," Jesse whispered awkwardly patting Lya's back.

"Oh Jesse, what am I going to do?" she whispered leaning against his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his waist. She sniffed loudly and sprung back from Jesse like he was a leper.

"What?" he asked worriedly and somewhat offended.

"I got your shirt wet with my tears," Lya said, "I'm sorry."

"Here, here, don't worry. I have a hankie you could borrow."

"Thank you," Lya murmured taking the given hankie and dabbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Jesse said, squeezing Lya's moist hand.

"I should be, I'm sorry I kind of forced myself upon you. I normally do that with a lot of men."

"You know Lya, I guess I can give you a chance."

"Really? Oh Jesse," Lya exclaimed bringing Jesse to his feet and twirling him around. Jesse stopped her and kissed her gently, waiting for her to respond. Lya giggled and threw her hands around his neck. "Our love will last forever!" she shouted laughing as Jesse scooped her up and spun around.


End file.
